


4rth time is a charm.. 5th is magic!!!

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Last Kiss, M/M, Protectiveness, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: 3 times Stiles invited Derek to spend the night at his place, but the werewolf declined ..One the Alpha did stay..And two more (surprise) 🐺🦊
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	4rth time is a charm.. 5th is magic!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I feel that this couple is the only magic I have in this life.  
> Making up stories for them seems the only chance I'll ever have to witness true love. 
> 
> Anyway!  
> I hope u like this story as much I did writing it!

_**\- Three times Stiles invited Derek to spend the night at his house... But Derek didn't...**_

_**1)** _

Stiles felt guilty.

He had every reason to blame Derek for his sister murder considering all facts at the time...

a) He didn't know the guy...Or his tragic past..

b) The first time he met Derek Hale and a few times after that, he realised that the other man was obviously a werewolf that liked to boss around younger sexually frustrated teenagers like Stiles and shot empty threats about hunters and things that don't existed. 

c) Derek had that broody, dangerous look going on that was attractive like hell. but still was intimidating and scary.

So he accused Derek for the murder of his sister Laura.... Which was the normal thing to do...

He didn't know any better. He did what he thought it was right!

Even thought, as he realised later it was an **epic** mistake...

So he felt guilty...

Especially when Derek had to escape not only the police but also hunters, who wanted him dead.

And Stiles felt guilty because, talking to his dad, the sheriff, put Derek in the spotlight in a bad way; and Stiles wasn't a bad guy.

So he did the right thing.. Invited Derek to his house... To spend the night at least.

Derek was hanging out there all day anyway, searching for evidence to clear himself from the charges of first degree murder, and find the real killer of his sister and the new Alpha in town.

No biggie!

"You could stay... If you want... For the night.. You should rest anyway... " Stiles mumbled.

"You can take the bed in the guest room. I can bring you a pillow and some blankets" the human said, trying to sound normal.

"What if your father comes home huh?" Derek said, smirking.. "And find a fugitive in his guest room.." the werewolf continued as he was about to exit the window of the human's bedroom. 

"Sleep Stiles... I'll be back tomorrow..." the werewolf said and disappeared I to the dark.

Stiles was left behind feeling stupid and miserable.

Soon after that night Stiles found out that Peter, Derek's uncle was the new Alpha who had killed Laura. Derek was innocent again.

And the veil of guilt was lifted from Stiles' heart...

**_2)_ **

Then Derek, killed Peter and became an Alpha...

News got around fast...

A pack of Alpha werewolves came to town...

They wanted Derek to join their pack....

For him to kill his current pack and be one of them...

When Derek refused to be a killer they threatened to kill him instead. 

When that didn't work either they forced him to kill Boyd, one of his betas.

Stiles was there watching helplessly as Boyd was getting killed by Kalli, by the claws of Derek.

Derek broke inside and Stiles was present to see him crack; Derek cried hard. 

He placed his hand on the werewolf's shoulder holding him steady, giving him strength, as Derek cried.... For losing one more person, one of his beta's, another friend.

Stiles stayed by his side, a silent presence, holding him to sanity.

"Don't stay alone tonight... Come to my house. We can eat, watch a movie.. Come with me... They might come back..." Stiles whispered, drawing the werewolf's attention.

"You should go...Everyone around me dies and you want me to come to your place? I was a bad son, brother, friend and now Alpha! Let them come and kill me.. I don't care anymore.." Derek declared defeated and fell into his bed.

Stiles was left silent for the first time. He knew that whatever he might said Derek wasn't ready to hear...

_It wasn't your fault.._

_You didn't do this..._

_You **don't** deserve this....!!!_

However Stiles didn't say a single word.

He stayed with Derek.

Slept on Alpha's couch.

When he woke up the next day... Derek was long gone from the loft...

**_3)_**

"I can't believe you live here..." Stiles said as he moved his hands in the air and the wooden floor creaked under his feet.

"It's not safe to stay in the loft for now.." Derek explained as he appeared behind the human.

"And a hotel didn't come to mind?" Stiles sassed. "This isn't safe Derek.. even for you..." the human pressed.

"I hate the smell... and the noise...Plus no one will find me here..You said it yourself." the werewolf said, folding his hands on his chest.

His muscles flexed making Stiles droll a little.

"I found you.." the teenage boy pressed mimicking the wolf's posture.

"You _know_ me Stiles.. Maybe better than anyone else..." The Alpha whispered that last part to himself making the heart of the human bit faster and his cheeks burn.

"Come to my house.. " Stiles said fast without thinking.

"Stiles..." Derek exhaled. "We've been over this... I can't... Your dad.. There are hunters... I can't risk it. I cant put you in any danger... I wouldn't forgive myself if..." the born wolf whispered.

"Hey.. I know the risk.. You can't just live out there in the cold Derek. In a half-burned house.." Stiles protested.

"I'll be fine.. It's only for a while anyway..." the werewolf smiled and Stiles' heart melted.

"It's fine Stiles..I promise..." Derek said, placing his hand on Stiles' shoulder and squeezing reassuringly.

Stiles hated everything...

How stubborn Derek always was..

But most of all he hated his traitorous human heart, that fell in love with a man he could never have.

_**\- That one time Stiles invited Derek to spend the night at his house... And Derek did...!!!**_

_**(4rth)** _

__

Stiles' life changed dramatically the night that Scott was bitten.

What he never expected though was that every story he has been told as a child was true.

Being possessed by an evil fox spirit was not on his bucket list.

_But shit happens right?_

And when the pack managed to extract the fox spirit out of his body, Stiles knew... He was never gonna be the same again...

His dad had to leave for work that night...

Scott and Chris had to grieve for Allison.

Lydia was busy with Peter; Stiles didn't want to get involved in _that_!

So Stiles asked the only person he truly wanted to spend the night with him to stay.

He knew the answer would be no, but he had to ask anyway.

By some miracle Derek agreed. 

Stiles tried not to act too surprised and prepared the room across his. 

The werewolf followed his every move and helped wherever he could. 

As Stiles was about to exit the room Derek got up with him, catching his forearm carefully and asked with a soft voice "You ok?!" as he studied the human's face. 

Stiles smiled bitterly and nodded. 

"I'm good. Thanks for staying. Good night Der..." the boy said and the werewolf left a soft whinny-wounded sound. "I'm a light sleeper. Call me if you need me." the born wolf said. 

Stiles only smiled thankful before he left the room leaving both of their doors open. 

After an hour or so Stiles hasn't manged to fall asleep too afraid to close his eyes, of what he might see. 

Derek couldn't sleep either...Too worried about Stiles. 

After two hours, Stiles' head shyly peaked through the door looking for the Alpha. 

"Come here.." Derek invited him flashing his eyes as the human walked towards him in bed. 

"Can't sleep.." Stiles whispered and laid next to the man. 

"That's normal.. After everything." Derek came closer hesitantly and curled around the human who leaned to his warm body even more. 

"Let go.. I'm here.. You're safe.." The Alpha said and Stiles closed his eyes taking a shuddering breath. "No one will hurt you again. I've got you Stiles.." Derek promised and placed a soft kiss on the human's forehead. 

Stiles closed his eyes hiding on the neck of the werewolf, surrounded by the warmth and scent of the Alpha, Stiles was lured to a dreamless, peaceful and much needed sleep. 

Once Derek made sure that Stiles was tacked safely he whispered. 

"I've got you babe.. No one's gonna hurt you ever again." that night the Alpha promised to himself. 

**_-That one night Derek spent the night at Stiles place... Without being invited.._ **

**( _5th)_**

Stiles and Derek hadn't seen each other since the human left Beacon Hills after his graduation. 

They kept in touch through messages, which usually Stiles initiated, talking about anything supernatural or Stiles informing Derek about his classes and daily adventures following his dream job. 

So, it came as a real surprise when Derek showed up on his doorstep, one a rainy Friday night of December, around 20.00 o'clock without warning wet to the bone. 

"Hey Stiles." The werewolf smiled embarrassed as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Der?" the human asked in shock. "How are you here?" Stiles presses still blocking the door.

"Can we talk inside?" the Alpha giggled as Stiles came back to reality letting him in.

Stiles looked... Good... really good actually.. Not that he didn't before... He was more like a man now.. A young man well dressed ready to get out apparently... On a date...

Their staring contest was interrupted by a hesitant knock on Stiles door. 

Stiles opened the door greeting another guy around his age. _Chris_.

Derek left his bag on the floor and walked further to the apartment looking inside.

The place was small but cozy in brown and light green tones.

There was a big bed in the corner of the room against the wall near a big window and a balcony, some well-cared plans laid there.

There was also a kitchen and a door leading to a bathroom. Next to the wardrobe there was a desk full of books and different colored post-it notes and a small library. The only messy place was the desk which made sense, it was Stiles working place after all.

The door closed and Stiles was with him again looking relieved.

"A friend?" Derek asked, trying to sound unfazed.

"A date..." Stiles answered sounding embarrassed.

"Im sorry... I didn't think..." Derek walked towards the door lifting his bag ready to leave, but Stiles grabbed his hand softly stopping him.

"Derek wait.. stay.. He left... It wasn't going to work anyway... We are better as friends." Stiles looked at the werewolf shyly and took his bag leading him to the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Tell me what's going on. How are you even here? Are you safe? Everything is ok?" Stiles asked, sounding worried.

"Everyone is fine," Derek replied. "I was in the area and I haven't seen you in a while and I thought I should check upon you." the werewolf said and looked at the human in front of him who smiled at the declaration.

"Good, that's good. It's good to see you too Sourwolf." Stiles smiled and touched the werewolf's hand realising he was still wet.

"You should go get changed, take a shower maybe? I'll order us food pizza?" Stiles asked as he got up.

"Stiles wait. I didn't mean to ruin your night." Derek apologised.

"You didn't Der.. Quite the opposite actually." Stiles whispered as he looked at his phone.

"Go, get change. Everything you need is there...Food will be here by the time you get out." Stiles smiled as Derek walked to the bathroom.

The room was also brown and smelled like Stiles and his shampoo. The wolf inside the Alpha was howling happy.

Derek took a warm shower and came out feeling relaxed and calmed.

Stiles had also changed to something soft and cosy; they looked like some pijamas.

"Hey there! feeling better?" the human asked as he flopped next to the werewolf bringing two boxes that smelled delicious.

"I got your favourite. Pineapples on top" Stiles said smugly.

"You remembered?" Derek asked, curious.

Stiles smiled, blushing and nodded, opening his box. "I brought some sodas too... And I have a movie ready if you are interested.

"Can we.. Can we just talk?" Derek asked.

"Sure thing big guy..." Stiles' smile brightened the room and they started talking about what they have missed in each other's life.

Stiles yawned and Derek decided they should call it a night. After they cleaned up the place Derek fell in bed waiting for Stiles anxious to follow him.

The human brightened like the moon in the night sky as he laid next to the werewolf, his heart beating fast.

He came close to the werewolf's face asking the question that has been on his mind since the first moment he laid eyes on the man tonight; maybe the only question that only mattered.

"Why are you really here Der?" Stiles whispered.

Derek looked the man in front of him deep in the eyes searching for the answer he was looking for something.. The answer...

Then he leaned and placed a soft kiss on the softly lips of the human who responded by placing one back.

"I missed you..." Derek confessed as he had his forehead connected with the human's sharing breathes.

"I missed you too big guy..." the human admitted coming closer to the werewolf's body who folded around him tight.

They exchanged some more hot kisses till they fell asleep in an absolute bliss.

**_-Christmas Bonus_ **

****

**_-That one time when Derek invited Stiles to his place.... And Stiles went... Because dahhh!!_ **

**_(+1)  
_ **

When Stiles came back home for Christmas he was greeted by an unexpected and a pleasant surprise.

His dad and Derek were waiting for him by the door with a beautiful smile plastered on their faces.

After Stiles hugged his dad and whispered how much he had missed him, he fell into the arms of the man who was longing to see the past weeks, after that magical weekend they spent together back in his college dorm.

"Hey there sneaky wolf" Stiles whispered as he leaned back to see Derek's bunny teeth on display making the human's heart melt.

"It's good to have you back Stiles." Derek said and Stiles crooned.

They went inside the house and had a wonderful meal that apparently Derek had prepared for all of them; Stiles was shocked and pleased at the same time.

Derek had made dinner for him and his dad and helped clean afterwards.

Once the Sheriff announced he was off for his night shift, closing the door behind him, Stiles fell into the werewolf's arms kissing him passionately.

Derek held him tight kissing back as Stiles folded himself around the bigger man.

"Come to my place tonight.. Spend the night there.. I have made dessert..." Derek said smiling as he placed soft kisses along the Stiles' neck.

"How can I say no to that offer?" Stiles offered more of his neck as the werewolf bit and licked every naked skin he could find.

"Just let me take a quick shower and grab a couple of things ok?" Stiles said as he made no move to let go.

When Derek placed one last kiss on the lips of the human and whispered "Go" Stiles felt his legs were made of jello.

He left unwillingly the werewolf and went to take a quick shower.

He came back after 10min all freshened up wearing a sweater that Derek had left behind that was a bit too big for him and Derek was onto him, cornering him in a nearest wall and kissing him roughly.

Once their lips parted Stiles whispered "Don't kiss me like that... Or we are never gonna make it back to the loft." and Derek laughed grabbing his hand and leading him back to his car.

The drive was easy and fast into the loft of the Alpha.

Once inside Stiles realised that Derek had been busy.

He had decorated the place with a big Christmas tree and had small red, green and white lights.

There were rags on the floor and a fireplace in front of the couch and a big tv screen.

The bed has been moved to the side and was not visible any more and there was a brand new kitchen in one of the empty corners.

There were also a few more leather couches spread around making the place look homie and cozy.

Nothing like Stiles remembered.

"Wow!!" the human said making the werewolf blush.

"Do you like it?" the werewolf asked shyly.

"I love it...!!!" Stiles explained.

"You have a home here now.." Stiles realised.

"Yeah... I do..." Derek said with a voice full of emotion.

"Come, I promised you dessert and then we can cuddle and watch a movie if you want.." Derek said and Stiles followed him.

After they ate the homemade tiramisu that Derek had made for them and Stiles moaned shamelessly they ended up in the couch.

Stiles wasted no time straddling Derek who moaned this time and kissed the hell out of him.

"I love you..." Stiles whispered...

"I have for quite some time now." he added amd I thought you should know..

"I love you too little one.. You have no idea how much.." Derek said and picked the human up leading him to his bed. 

That night they made love..

Stiles' first time was exactly how it imagined it would be with Derek... _epic_.

And Derek spent the first of the many nights to come making love with the man he was gonna spend the rest of his life with...

The happy end :) 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comments.  
> I love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
